Una Navidad
by Jesswinch
Summary: una linda navidad


A todos los presentes y no presentes (yupi) les deseo una gran feliz navidad en compañía de toda su familia y amigos… (En buena onda) pásenla súper.

Esta es una historia de navidad donde incluiré a los personajes principales pero ya saben no me pertenecen son propiedad de Larry Schwarz. Tendrá comedia, drama, romance.

Una Navidad

La torre Zazic se miraba desolada, oscura y al parecer sin ningún alma en ella ni siquiera los trabajadores. La mirada de aquel chico alto pelicastaño la observaba preguntándose ¿que habrá pasado? ¿Donde estará ella? Suspiro y sin mas se retiro de la ventana, sus ojos miraron con asombro ya que no se esperaba que alguien estuviera en su habitación.

-yo creí que le puse llave a mi cuarto –dijo con una media sonrisa.

-si… pero recuerda que yo tengo tu clave –le respondió la sonrisa su hermano menor –X perdón pero en verdad ¿la extrañas?

-¡que loco! Nunca... yo soy X –dándole una mejor sonrisa.

-que bien… pero demuéstralo porque parece lo contrario, te he visto mirando mas de una vez hacia aquella dirección y te diré algo que tal vez tu no comprendas.

-¿Qué?

-que no me gusta verte así.

X miro a su menor –alucinas y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Chispita me dijo que fuéramos a su oficina y no alucino.

-ya basta –menciono el mayor dando a entender que la conversación termino y saliendo de su habitación rumbo a la oficina del director.

En la dirección

-entonces hermano, ¿Qué haremos?

-bien las clases solamente serán hasta pasado mañana y luego todos los estudiantes estarán de vacaciones de invierno, estaremos libres y ya sea que la pasemos aquí o en algún otro sitio –comento con alegría el director.

-eso me parece bien, deseo llevarme un tiempo de aquí a X, ya sabes lo he notado extraño y al parecer por lo que me cuenta Meteoro es por Annalise.

-cierto… ¿Dónde estarán? Hasta que las autoridades demuestren que tiene culpa o no ellos no pueden estar por estos lugares.

Meteoro observo la torre desde la enorme ventana –además esto lo he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, el pasar este tiempo con ustedes mi familia, mis hijos y no deseo que nada ni nadie lo estropee.

-y así será hermano que te parece si vamos a la cabaña, ya en verano quería ir con ellos pero por cuestiones de otro tipo no se logro –cometo el director percatándose de que llamaban a su puerta –deben de ser los chicos –pasen.

X y Meteoro Jr. Entraron por la puerta saludando a sus mayores

-deseaba vernos –dijo Meteoro Jr.

-chicos –hablo el padre –estamos pensando en ir a la cabaña para estas fiestas de navidad.

-¡a la cabaña! –dijeron al omiso los hermanos.

-alguien me dijo que ya nos habíamos salvado –comento en gracia el menor.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto el director con sarcasmo –ya verán se divertirán el bosque no es tán malo.

-eso mismo me dijo cuando tenia cuatro años y me llevo por primera vez a ese lugar –comento X con risa –fue cuando se dio cuenta que en el lago existían esas cosas babosas que se pegan y te sacan sangre de a grapas.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto asustado el papá.

- hermano… no paso a mayores… ejem… pero como quiera el niño se divirtió –comento el tío.

-si claro –mirando a su menor quien estaba riéndose a carcajadas –si diversión dices a que me gusto correr para librarme de aquel oso enorme que me siguió hasta la cabaña.

-¿Qué? –pregunto mas asustado que antes el papá.

-ja, ja… que gracioso es el niñito… míralos hermano ambos se burlan, además era un osezno –dijo sin mas -eso quiere decir que si te divertiste X.

-ja, ja – Meteoro jr. exploto en risas –ya te imagino siendo perseguido por un osezno, ja, ja.

-si claro búrlate cuando no tengamos nada que hacer –X suspiro –además yo preferiría no ir.

-X les servirá de distracción y además ya tenemos todo la vez pasada no pudimos ir y ahora es el mejor momento –comento Chispita.

-¡hará mucho frío! –exclamo X

-¿nieva? –Dijo el menor de los hijos del corredor –vamos será divertido, hermano la primera navidad que estará toda la familia junta –dijo con alegría – así también no pensaras tanto en… -Meteoro jr. No termino la oración ya que su mayor le dio un codazo –X…

-si bueno –X miro a Meteoro jr. –no será muy divertido recuerda que no hay luz, Internet, videojuegos sin olvidar los baños.

-ni me lo recuerdes… pero lo bueno es que estaremos alejados de terceras personas que molesta –comento en burla el menor.

-te refieres a Connor –X echo a reír.

-bien… decidió iremos a la cabaña, chicos arreglen sus cosas de invierno porque ahí si hace frío –muy alegremente el director se levanto de su silla y camino hacia sus sobrinos y hermano –será una navidad en familia.

Dos días después

La casa de la familia Racer que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la academia los ocupantes estaban ya arreglando sus cosas para el gran esperado acontecimiento para Sr. Meteoro Racer quien se encontraba subiendo las maletas en compañía de su hijo menor y su hermano.

-¿Dónde esta X hijo? –pregunto.

-en la biblioteca me menciono que quiere dejar todo listo para así no tener que hacer cosas a la carrera.

-y tu ya terminantes.

-ja, ja, ja a mi me gusta las carreras –regalándole una sonrisa a su padre.  
Después de varios minutos el celular del menor de los Racer sonó –hey X ¿que pasa?, esta bien espera te lo paso, ¡papá! Te llama X.

-hijo ¿todo bien? Ya veo… pero… esta bien quédate hasta que termines todo el trabajo si cae la noche sal hasta en la mañana pero que no pase de mañana, si, manejaremos con cuidado y tu igual… si te vemos en la cabaña, adiós, con cuidado X.

-¿Qué paso? ¿No vendrá? –pregunto Chispita.

-si pero quiere quedarse hasta terminar todas las tareas, dice que el profesor Aniskou le dará crédito extra en el examen si entrega una teoría automovilística.

-que bien… así tendrá mejor puntuación.

-¿quien habrá?, el tío o el director.

Chispita río ante el comentario –en este momento el director –comento orgulloso –pero ese profesor se la trae con X y Meteoro les exige más que a los demás, ahora habla el tío –regalando su sonrisa a su hermano.

En la academia, en la habitación del hijo mayor del corredor para ser específicos se encontraba X quien miraba con tristeza la torre Zazic, suspiro recostándose en su cama, quería estar solo, quería simplemente quedarse ahí sin hacer nada dejarse llevar por la tristeza que sentía pero ese no era el, no era X Racer el chico popular, guapo y confiado el que todas las chicas perseguía… eso a el realmente le gustaba, realmente le gustaba ser el mismo, pero recordaba en demasía a Annalise la quien fue su novia a la quien quería aún.

-le amo –dijo en susurro, miro el enorme libro de mecánica junto al libro de automovilismo realmente no deseaba hacer nada, realmente quería estar solo, se acurruco y cerro sus ojos para ver si al despertar todo estaría mejor.

No se dio cuenta que ya era de noche simplemente se dejo dormir hasta que un ruido fuerte lo despertó.

-¿pero que? –se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta al salir de su habitación no observo a nadie ni nada que hubiera provocado ese ruido fuerte. Regreso a su habitación y en sus labios se visualizo una sonrisa que parecía haberse perdido, se acercó a la venta y miro con alegría la torre Zazic que tenia luz en su interior.

-Annalise –menciono con emoción saliendo así de su habitación rumbo a la torre.

La noche era fría ya que eran exactamente las dos treinta de la madruga según el reloj que tenia su estrella, bajo de ella caminando lentamente entre las sombras para no ser visto por los trabajadores que andaban sacando muebles del edificio, camino hacia la parte posterior en donde sabia que las habitaciones de la familia Zazic se encontraba y si aún recordaba su memoria la ventana numero tres era de la habitación de ella. Busco unas pequeñas piedras y las empezó a aventar hacia la ventana hasta que la luz se prendió, en ese momento su corazón palpito rápido y se empezó a poner nervioso y a preguntarse si realmente seria ella y no su padre quien abriría la ventana pero una voz muy reconocida lo hizo sentirse alegre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la pelirroja – ¡lárgate!

-espera Annalise… yo… yo solamente… -X no encontraba las palabras.

-¿Qué quieres? Si mi padre te ve te mandara sacar de aquí con los perros –dijo secamente.

-si recuerdo una vez que el…

-adiós –dijo ella dándole la espalda a X pero sin moverse de donde estaba –ja, ja… como olvidarlo aquella vez era de noche y no nos pudimos ver temprano y cuando papá se entero que estabas aquí al pie de mi ventana mando llamar a los guardias con los perros que te hicieron correr hasta la academia.

-si, sin olvidar que llamo a mi tío y cuando llegue el parecía un ogro enfurecido…ja, ja –X miro a Annalise quien aun estaba dándole la espalda –Annalise yo… yo quiero decirte que…

Annalise no lo dejo terminar -¡vete! No vez que me molestas –dijo sin aún mirarlo –me quitas mi valioso tiempo no entiendes que terminamos.

-si, eso lo entiendo solamente te quería decir… gracias por todo… y que pases una feliz navidad con tu padre… adiós.

-si como sea –dijo con su peculiar tono y entro a la habitación susurrando – yo también te extraño -Apago la luz para que así X se fuera.

-¡hija! –se escucho el Sr. Zazic.

-mande papi, ¿Qué quieres?

-aun no te duermes… ya es muy noche –comento su padre.

-y como quieres que me duerma si los trabajadores hacen mucho ruido al sacar y meter los muebles.

-si claro… pero necesitábamos un buen cambio en este edificio tómalo como tu regalo de navidad… una habitación recién remodelada –señalando la nueva habitación de su hija.

-como sea… dentro de poco será Navidad, ¿Qué haremos?

-nada… yo tengo que ir a Italia por cuestiones de trabajo, ya sabes si quieres tener dinero papi tiene que trabajar ya sea que tu te quedes aquí o vengas con migo pero estaré muy ocupado… ¡Stan! –El mayor observo a su hija –bueno me tengo que ir ya mi vuelo sale en dos horas.

-ya te vas…

-si adiós y yo te llamo en nochebuena… ¡Stan!

Annalise miro a su padre con tristeza se encamino a la ventana y pudo observar a lo lejos la estrella fugas que salía del recinto de la academia no pudo evitar caer en llanto y maldecir a su padre y al padre de aquel chico quien aún amaba.

Muy temprano por la mañana llego X a la cabaña en donde el primero en recibirlo con mucha alegría fue su menor quien se aventó a su cuello para darle un merecido abrazo.

-y ahora que te pasa tu.

-que estoy súper feliz de que ya hayas llegado… en verdad… aquí es aburrido y esos ancianos no me siguen el paso –dijo en burla sacando una carcajada a su mayor –hey ríes nuevamente.

-¿Qué dices?

-ja, ja que emoción ya te ríes como antes… pensé que estarías triste por siempre.

-ya bájale… osea no puedo estar un poco triste.

-claro siempre y cuando nos dejes ayudarte –menciono su padre quien salía a recibirlo -¿todo bien?

-claro… ya sabes que con migo el mundo da vueltas –riendo.

-ya empezaste –dijo su menor -¡que loco! Aquí hace frío entramos.

-pasemos hijos.

Los días pasaron hasta que la nochebuena llego y en la cabaña Racer la cena estaba servida y cada quien estaba sentado a la mesa con alegría esperando que el Sr. Racer partiera el pavo (yo voy a cenar eso) al cortar el primer pedazo los tres presentes aplaudieron emocionados.

-¡genial! –dijo el menor.

-eso es papá –dijo su mayor.

-a mi el pedazo mas grande –comento Chispita.

-bien, bien acerquen los platos…

-esperen ahora vengo –dijo X saliendo de la cabaña para traer del auto unos obsequios –aquí tienes hermanito para ti, para ti tío y para ti papá.

-¡espérate! Déjame y te traigo el tuyo –Meteoro jr. Subió corriendo las escaleras para traer sus presentes –aquí esta el tuyo X, el de usted tío, y el de papá.

-gracias hijos –el Sr. Meteoro se acercó a su hijos –gracias pero el mejor regalo es tenerlos a ustedes dos con migo –dándoles un fuerte abrazo que provoco a chispita derramar una lagrimas.

La chica Zazic estaba sentada frente a la enorme mesa del comedor que se encontraba en el área familiar de la torre Zazic, se sirvió una copa de vino y dio un mordisco a su lonche de pavo (ja...que mala soy) dio un sorbo al vino y susurro para ella –Feliz navidad mi amor. Mientras la noche pasaba con alegría para la familia Racer, X observo por la ventana la nieve que caía dando una sonrisa a sus pensamientos "feliz navidad mi vida"

Fin…

Si soy mala… y que… espero que lo disfrutaran y nuevamente felices fiestas.

Con cariño Jess


End file.
